The Five Senses
by XxKelleyxX
Summary: Going through the five senses in Alice and Bella's relationship. Just fluffy, sexy drabble.


**I don't even know what this is or where it came from. It's four in the morning and I can't sleep. Here, have some drabble. All mistakes are mine.**

* * *

**The Five Senses**

**Sight**

The mesmerizing mirth, calm wisdom, and brightness that swam in her liquid pools of chocolate were a sight to behold. In the darkness of our room and the lone light from the outside hallway granted me a perfect vision of her curvy, nearly bare silhouette. She cast a knowing, confident grin over her shoulder towards me before holding her bra to the side, showing a dangerously sexy outline of her full, plump breasts and then dropped the garment to the ground with a narrow, downcast hither stare. In the rare moments that she reluctantly and almost painfully let her dark, festering fears come to light and let me watch her lip quiver with the onset of unbridled tears; her eyebrows crease with tension and her gaze flicker apprehensively. The simple, bare moments shine when she is just sitting on the park bench with her hair battling unapologetically against the wind, her heavy jacket's collar high against her neck and her lip tucked beneath her teeth as she waits for me and the hot chocolate that will save us from this cold. The crinkle around her eyes when she laughs loudly is exquisite but nonetheless incomparable to when a mountain of pleasure tumbles onto her body and her back arches just so, pressing deliciously against me in those pure, boundless seconds.

**Hearing**

Nothing will ever come close to the boisterous, lively laugh that evades her mouth as a result from the smallest of things. I live for the moments when in a crowded, chaotic room, a whisper of "I love you" is hurriedly and teasingly sighed into my ear. Her guttural, raw moan that comes solely from my fingers sliding slowly into her reverberates through my entire body in an instant. In the early morning, her humorous mutters under her breath consisting of a muddle of curse words are temporarily forgotten due to her whimsical, off-key, atrocious singing underneath the hot spray of the shower. The click of her heels around the corner at a small pub instantly makes my body start preparing itself for a large level of self-restraint I'll need to have once I see her entire figure.

**Taste**

The saltiness of her tears as they fall from her painfully shut eyes nearly sting my tongue as I kiss away her tears for any pain she feels, I feel as well. The taste of her kiss lingers on my lips moments after we part and as the seconds pass, the withdrawal is too all encompassing as I lean forward for another. My tongue seeks out her wet heat and I'm nearly overwhelmed at the heavenly taste of her and unsurprisingly; I'm ravenous for more. The flavors that emit from her food is either a godsend or an impending death but regardless, while she apologizes over and over for her bad cooking on _those _particular nights, a night full of whip cream and strawberries quickly overpower and eventually make the other food fade away from memory.

**Smell**

On the nights, we dress amicably for a high-class dinner, the moment she steps out and her perfume wafts through the air; I am powerless to her. The smirk on her face is the evidence that she is aware of it as well. In the bare, simple times when she steps out of the shower and slips into my baggy sweats and old track shirt and the smell of her shampoo and body wash drifts to me, I can only smile at her effortless, yet irresistible sex appeal.

**Touch**

It's the comforting caress at the base of my neck while I work on something tedious or the dormant, supportive hand on my thigh underneath the table at my judgmental family's household. The linger of fingertips at my racing pulse to verify that we both feel this way before sliding further down to link her fingers with mine. The barest brush of her lips against my ear in the early morning as she whispers what she has in store for us that night before playfully smacking my ass and leaving for work. There are moments I hear her heart breaking and the shatter is deafening to the point where no kisses, no hugs or whispered words will help heal this wound. At that point, I grab her hand and place it on my heart as well as move mine over racing heart and let her feel the thundering beneath my chest. I let her touch the deepest parts of my soul and the resolution dawns that any pain or heartache is not only her burden to bear but also ours together.


End file.
